


it's time

by leggyman



Series: Trans MCYT One-Shots [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Enbyinnit, Fluff, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Non-binary character, Reference To Mother Mother, Short & Sweet, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggyman/pseuds/leggyman
Summary: Tommy comes out as non-binary
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Trans MCYT One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077851
Comments: 38
Kudos: 843





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requests for Trans Dream SMP one-shots are open! Info in end notes :-)

Tommy genuinely thought that they were going to vomit onto their carpeting if they stared at the mirror any longer. It wasn’t that they had an issue with their reflection - or rather, they weren’t particularly  _ insecure _ about it. They were insecure about how their eyebrows were slightly uneven. They were insecure about how they looked when running. They were insecure about their height. No, the feeling they felt when looking at themself in the mirror was an overwhelming feeling of  _ wrong. _ It was like looking at specific parts of them would cause their brain to go into a 404 error.

Their chest was beyond flat. No matter which angle they turned to and how they adjusted their shoulders to try and get any semblance of a shadow to appear, the t-shirt remained as flat as the pressed flowers tacked onto their wall (picked from a random bush during the most recent Sleepy Bois Inc. meetup). Not to sound narcissistic, but they did quite like a lot of aspects of their face. They did wish their hair was long like Techno’s, though, able to be tied into a bun or French braided or anything else, really. Their jawline could be a bit softer, but most days it didn’t bother them. What  _ did _ bother them was the rest of their body’s lack of any curves. They were all hard lines and missing any soft edges.

At least, that was what looked wrong at that moment in time. Other days, Tommy would wake up and like their flat chest and wished their hair was buzzed as short as could be, and sometimes the distinct lines of their overall shape could stand to be sharper. Some days, they looked wrong in the complete opposite manner. It frustrated them to no end.

What also frustrated them was the fact that they were too big of a coward to tell anyone. They’d known of their identity for about two months, finally having a name to place to the feelings plaguing them since puberty and even before. Despite this, every bone in their body feared the worst outcome if they told anyone else. They were aware of their friend’s outspoken support of the entirety of the LGBTQ+ community, and hell, they had plenty of queer family members on both sides of their family who were nothing but loved by Tommy’s mother and father. Their school was less than welcoming, though, and they knew how brutal the Internet could act towards anyone who wasn’t straight or cis.

It was time, though. Tommy knew it was time. Maybe not publicly at that point, as they weren’t exactly a small Internet figure anymore and knew they were still susceptible to drowning in the waves of backlash if they were large enough. Their family deserved to know, though.

Beginning with their second family.

Tommy first checked that no one was streaming, before hopping onto Discord. They summoned the remaining Sleepy Bois with a simple @everyone command.

Wilbur was the first to join the VC, followed by Techno seconds later. They were both the most attached to the Internet (which was truly saying something), constantly on either their phone or computer. Hell, the last time Tommy visited Wilbur’s flat, they couldn’t locate a single piece of paper. From things as small as grocery lists and scores for card games to sheet music and drawings, Wilbur all had it on his devices.

Phil joined the call next, and it took Tubbo only a few minutes longer.

Tommy nervously swallowed, right leg bouncing rapidly on the carpeting, while their friends all engaged in small talk. They were clearly waiting for the reason Tommy got everyone into a call. It was time.

Now, one thing about Tommy was that they lacked the ability to plan when it came to serious topics. They decided to cut to the chase right away, not giving themself enough time to even consider backing out.

They cleared their throat, interrupting Wilbur and Techno bickering. Everyone quieted down immediately. “So boys,” they began, “do you all know what non-binary means?”

A round of ‘yeas’ and other affirmative responses echoed through the call, and Tommy decided to just rip off the band-aid.

“Because I’m, uh, that.”

“You’re non-binary?” Phil confirmed.

“Yes, uh… non-binary, they/them, yes.” Tommy was an absolute mess.

“Do you go by a different name?” Wilbur asked, voice purposefully gentle.

“No, still Tommy.”

Their second family met their confession with only support, asking questions regarding who they were out to and similar. Tommy smiled throughout the whole call, a tear or two slipping out that they’d vehemently deny if ever asked.

Sleepy Bois Inc. met Tommy with nothing but love, but now came the difficult part: telling everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tommy came out to their stream, it was entirely unplanned and on impulse. Tommy had already told both of their parents, Sleepy Bois Inc., and the rest of the SMP, all to be met with nothing but support. They had planned on telling the Internet somewhat soon, but they intended to do a serious stream rather than via an ‘inside joke’.

The decision was made as a dono popped up on the screen:  _ do you listen to mother mother :D _

Their filter entirely vanished at that moment. They said the first thing that came to mind, being “Yes, in all sense of the question.” Being the dramatic individual they were, they added a wink at the end, and then proceeded to build the Intimidation Tower they had been working on.

The chat immediately split into two groups. The ones who understood the reference began spamming non-binary hearts, the phrase ‘enbyinnit’, lyrics to Mother Mother songs, and things similar. The other group exploded into confusion, wondering what the hell they’d missed.

Internally panicking after processing what they’d just done, but somehow managing to keep up the confident character they had on stream, they tried to figure out what the next step was. They knew there was no going back. They didn’t address it further on stream, finishing around twenty minutes later. They decided Twitter was as good of a route as any.

They changed the pronouns in their bio, and tweeted  _ BIG MAN IS GENDER NEUTRAL IF YUOR MASSIVE ENOUGH _ . Tommy then replied to their own tweet with  _ also i’m non-binary eyy _ .

After the tweet was posted, they shut off their phone and hopped back onto the SMP Discord, finding Wilbur streaming. Tommy private-messaged him, asking to join, and waiting until they received an affirmative before essentially crashing it.

They spent the rest of the evening invading the streams of their friends. The next morning, when they re-opened their Twitter, they were met with an outpour of support.

They couldn’t understand why they were ever afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet second chapter, hahah! Thanks for reading folks! I've already started compiling requests, so be ready for an onslaught of one-shots soon :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading! Please let me know if I've missed any tags!  
> Want to request a trans Dream SMP related work? You’ve come to the right place! These are my rules!
> 
> I WILL DO:  
> \- All trans identities, including but not limited to trans male, trans female, trans femme, trans masc, non-binary, genderfluid, and in general anything you can think of.  
> \- Any pronouns, including neopronouns!  
> \- Genuinely, a lot. There’s not much I won’t do if I’m honest.
> 
> I WILL NOT DO:  
> \- Ships/smut of any kind  
> \- Long-form series requests  
> \- Anything violating content creator’s stated boundaries  
> \- Anything I personally deem as weirdchamp. I do have some personal boundaries I will not cross, but I can’t think of anything at this exact moment. If I am able to, I might change the prompt slightly to fit my own comfort zone. If I can’t do that, I will just not write the prompt. I’m sorry if that bothers you, but I’m not willing to sacrifice my own boundaries.
> 
> Leave any requests in the comments! I will get to them at some point in time, but it might take a bit just as a heads up :-)  
> Don't forget to stay hydrated!


End file.
